Truth or Dare
by shinigamiinochi
Summary: Duo is hiding a secret that comes out during a 'harmless' game.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare by Shinigamiinochi

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+2, OCx2

Warnings: mentions of NCS, angst, violence, language, lemon

Quatre downed another glass.

"Wruth…," he slurred.

"Okay, then… what color boxers do you wear?" Heero asked. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" He grumbled.

"Pink," Quatre replied. Just then, Duo; donned in a violet blue shirt and light blue cotton pajama pants, walked in.

"Hm… whatch'all doin'?" He mumbled.

"Playing 'Truth or Dare,'" Heero said. Duo blinked.

"Okay, I can imagine Quatre and Tro, and even Wu playing a drinking game, but _you_, Heero?" Heero just shrugged.

"Duo, why don't you play?" Quatre suggested, his voice finally not slurring. Duo shook his head.

"That's ok… I don't know, the last time I played a drinking game with you two, I ended up flat on my face saying 'tweet'!" Quatre giggled.

"Aw, c'mon, Duo! It's not as fun without you!" Duo sighed.

"Well, I suppose…," Quatre squealed and launched himself at Duo which resulted in him sitting on the flustered boy's lap and his arms around his neck. Quatre giggled again.

"Du-chan, you are sooooo comfy!!" Duo blushed so hard, his face was redder than the four drunk pilots' combined. Trowa snatched Quatre off of Duo's lap and put him down on his own.

"Now, now, little one, you don't want me to become jealous, ne?" Quatre pouted.

"But… he's soooo cute! I wanna have a threesome!!!" Duo paled.

"Oh, god. They're…HORNY!" He muttered.

"You have no idea…," Wufei grumbled. Duo scooted over so that he was only a few centimeters away from Heero. Heero patted his hand.

"It's alright. I'll protect you." Duo looked up at the taller boy, his wide, violet eyes wider than usual.

"Eh?!" Heero patted him again, this time on the head. "Quatre's right, you are cute." Duo looked down at the ground quickly and blushed.

"Are we going to play or what?!" Wufei growled, his face beet red. He had no idea how much he was going to regret those words…

"Alright, the order is: Heero, Duo, Trowa, me, and Wufei," Quatre said, "we each ask the person of our choice a question. If that person chooses to answer he has to answer truthfully and drink one glass before he answers the question. However, if he chooses not to answer, he has to the dare and drink two glasses before. The dare cannot be anything fatal or permanent, like," Quatre glared at Wufei, "haircuts."

"Dammit! That ruins everything!" Wufei grumbled. Duo clutched his braid protectively, glaring at the Chinese boy full force. Heero joined him in the glare. Quatre nudged Heero.

"Heero, it's your turn." He nodded and downed a glass.

"Wufei, why were you kissing your katana this morning?" Wufei turned red. He picked up two glasses and drank them quickly.

"Dare!" Heero grinned evilly.

"Jump around the room while acting like a chicken and singing 'I'm a little teapot.'" Duo looked at Heero, startled, for two reasons:

(1) Heero had demonstrated an act of humor

And (2) This had been the same dare Wufei had given Duo last time.

Wufei growled, but decided it would be best to comply.

"I'm a little *bukaw* teapot, short and *bukaw*…" Wufei sang as he hopped on one foot and flapped his arms. Duo erupted into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides and stomach. Quatre rolled around on the ground in a similar fashion. Wufei finally sat back down, embarrassed, and glared at Duo, who was wiping his eyes.

"Alright, Maxwell, it's your turn." Duo looked at Trowa.

"Hmm… okay, Wufei, why were you kissing your Gundam this morning?" Wufei growled at him.

"Why the hell are you two picking on me?!" Duo grinned.

"Turn about is fair play." The last time they had played this game, Wufei had been rather mean to Duo and had bombarded him with cruel questions and dares. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero nodded in agreement. Wufei just drank a glass.

"I really like my Gundam, ok?!" Duo just shrugged. It was Trowa's turn.

"Wufei…"

"AAAARGH!!!"

"Why do you hate Duo?" Wufei looked at him, startled.

"D-dare." Duo lowered his head to stare at the floor.

'Great, he really does hate me…,' Heero glared at Wufei.

"Ok… hug Duo and say you're sorry."

"No! I refuse!" Trowa gave him the evil eye. Wufei swallowed, walked over to Duo, and hugged him.

'Gods, he's so warm and soft and… Nataku! Do not go there!!' Wufei ran back to his spot while yelling an emotionless 'gomen'. Trowa sighed.

"Wufei," Quatre asked. Wufei twitched. "Why were you being so mean to Duo last time?" Wufei growled.

"Enough already!!"

"Answer."

"Dare!!" Quatre sighed and thought hard.

"Ok… I dare you to… dance and sing the Macarena!"

"NOOO! KISAMA! INJUSTICE!" Duo giggled.

"Good one, Quat!" Quatre grinned, proud of himself. It had been Trowa and his plan to make Wufei tell them why he was being so cruel to the American. While they hadn't gotten anywhere yet, it was worth seeing Duo laugh for the first time in weeks when Wufei sang and did the ridiculous movements of the song. Wufei grinned as he finished. It was his turn and some pay back was greatly deserved!

"Duo, are you, or are you not, a virgin?" Duo choked.

"Wh-wha-?!" Wufei smirked, confident that he had embarrassed the braided boy.

'And this is just the beginning!'

"Er, what's the dare?"

"Strip." Quatre's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He looked at Duo anxiously. He figured that, either way, they'd gain something.

"Yes."

"Yes you are or yes you aren't?" Wufei pressed, knowing that Duo would never have done the dare.

"No, I'm not." Everyone sans Heero stared at him in shock.

"Duo-"

"I answered the question." Duo snapped, embarrassed and ashamed. Wufei smirked.

"Duo," Heero said cautiously, "how did it happen?" The look Duo gave him was indescribable; the poor boy looked like he was going to cry.

"The dare?"

"To not answer any of Wufei's questions concerning that subject." Duo looked at him, a genuine smile on his face. The look said 'thanks' and he downed two glasses.

"You! You're not allowed to do that!" Wufei retorted.

"Says who? There's no rule against it." Heero said calmly. Wufei smoldered in defeat. The thing was, Heero knew Duo's secret and he wouldn't let anyone bully him around about it.

"Hmmm. I guess it's my turn," Duo murmured, "okay, Wufei… why did you ask me your last question?" Wufei sputtered.

"Because, I'm curious."

"Heero, why did you dare Duo that?" Trowa asked.

"It's none of Wufei's business and it's too personal." Quatre nodded in agreement.

"Ok, this one is for Duo. Do you have a lover?" Duo shook his head and drank.

'Well, this isn't going as I had hoped,' Duo thought, 'but it's not going too badly.'

"Duo, when you were on the streets, did you have any jobs?" Wufei shot out.

"Officially? No." Wufei frowned.

"Wufei, what's it to you?" Heero's turn.

"I told you, I'm curious."

"Quatre, are you and Trowa going to stay together after the war?" Duo asked, hopeful. Quatre smiled.

"Of course, Duo," he reassured his friend.

"Duo, have you ever had a lover?" Trowa.

"No." Wufei looked at him as though he had won the war.

"But you said you weren't a virgin… so," Quatre decided to change the subject, seeing that it was making Duo uncomfortable. Then, Wufei interrupted him.

"Oh, come on! It's obvious that he was a prostitute!" Duo saw red.

"For your information, CHANG, I have NEVER sold my body!" Wufei sneered.

"Then exactly how-"

"I was raped, ok?!" Duo stormed out with the grace and air of a panther and slammed the door. Quatre ran after him.

End Part One

Duo sank to the floor in his bedroom.

'Great. Why did I have to explode like that? Now, I bet, they're all disgusted in me, 'cept Heero. Just great. I majorally screwed up this time. Fuckfuckfuckkfuck…'

Quatre could hear and feel Duo's anxiety out in the hall. He slowly reached out and knocked on the door.

Duo heard the knock and yelled back: "Go away!" 'Just leave me alone…' He curled into a ball and sank back into his memories.

*Flashback*

Duo awoke from a particularly bad dream, drenched in a cold sweat. He shuddered as he felt their hands still on him…

'Iie…,' he whimpered pitifully. 'Onegai… yamete…' He curled up into a tight, feral ball and cried silently.

Heero heard the quiet sobbing from the bottom bunk of the bed and slid down the ladder slowly to investigate. He had had problems sleeping tonight and had stayed awake thinking of the beautiful American that he was currently sharing a dorm room with. He had been plagued by not only sexual, but also romantic thoughts of his friend. Friend… he had never had a friend before and the sensation of it all was greatly rewarding. Dr. J would probably be furious if he knew that Heero's training had been disrupted, quite easily, by a fifteen year old boy. Then, there was this issue of… love. Heero supposed he could be in love with him, though he wasn't sure. This was uncharted territory for him. Suddenly, a whimper had broken him from his thoughts, then the sobbing…

'Could it be Duo?' Heero thought to himself as he slid down the ladder. There was no one else in the room and Heero was sure the TV wasn't on. He reached the bottom bunk and gazed at it's occupant. Duo was curled in a tight ball, shivering madly. He was covered in a sheen of cold sweat, his skin far too pale in the illumination of the city light just outside their window. Heero sat on the edge of the bed, his face still blank as always, but his eyes were warm with concern.

"Duo? Daijoubou desu ka?" Duo rubbed at his eyes, probably so that Heero would not be able to see his tears.

"Y-yeah, fine, peachy, jus' a bad dream is all, I'll be fine in a few seconds."

'So, he WAS crying.' Heero slid into bed next to Duo. Duo looked at him, his cheeks wet.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Duo shook his head.

"No, not really, no." Heero narrowed his eyes.

"Why not? It would make you feel better…"

"I-I can't… it would…change things between us, not in a good way." Heero blinked.

"Duo, are you afraid that it would make me stop being your friend?" Duo nodded. Heero gathered the American to his chest as they lay together on the small bed.

"Baka! There's nothing you could possibly say to me that will drive me away." Duo clutched Heero's dark green tank top.

"Yes, there is." He buried his head into said tank top, hiding his face from Heero's view, "it will…I know it will…"

"How? How can you know? It's just a nightmare."

"Iie, not a nightmare, memories…," Duo sniffed.

'Sou ka.'

"More of a reason why you should talk about it." Duo looked up at him.

"I… can't. I can't take the chance, if you knew, it would disgust you. I would disgust you. I like what we have. You are my best friend. I won't let my past ruin that, you'll never talk to me again." Duo looked like he was going to start crying again. Heero felt a pain in his chest, knowing it was partially his fault.

"Duo, it'll help for you to be able to have someone to talk to about this, it's obvious that you're hurting cause of this, especially if it can make you cry. Won't you let me help you?" Duo sat up abruptly.

"No! I won't take the risk!" Heero sat up as well and massaged his shoulders.

"Duo, I promise, no matter what you tell me, nothing will change between us!" Duo wrung his hands nervously, desperately wanting to tell someone what was on his mind, but terrified of what might result from it.

"Promise me, this stays between us…" Heero clutched Duo's shoulders reassuringly and smiled.

"I swear, you are telling me out of trust, and I will never violate that." Duo sighed.

"Just… don't criticize or mock me or anything, ok?"

"Don't worry, I'd never dream of such a thing." Duo sighed again, incredibly reluctant, but decided to get it over with anyway.

"I'm…uh, not a virgin." Heero blanched.

"That's what this is about?! That's what you thought would drive me away? Duo, that's not a big deal at all-"

"Dammit, Heero! You said to tell you and I'm trying to! Just… wait til I'm finished, ok… the nightmares…," Duo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his legs. Silent tears flowed down his cheeks, he felt the hands again, running over his skin, stroking his hair, tearing away his clothes; rancid breath against the back of his neck. He shuddered.

"Duo...?" Heero was suddenly dreading what was to come.

'Please, don't let it be what I think it is.'

"The nightmare's were…" Duo started to tremble, flashes of old memories going through his head, "r-rape, that's what I dream of," Heero just gazed at Duo's shaking shoulders in horror and dismay, finding it was all he was capable of at the moment.

"Even though it happened such a long time ago, it's all still fresh in my mind. Every time I dream I, it's like it's happening all over again and again and again….," the tears flowed harder, no longer silent, through small, barely audible sobs, "I've tried everything to forget, or make the nightmares stop, but they always return in the end. Now do you see why I can't tell any of you?"

"Duo…," Heero reached out to him, but Duo shied from his touch.

"You're all so beautiful and pure, I'm just trash." Heero narrowed his eyes at that statement and moved forward. Duo cried out as Heero spun him around and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever say such things again! You are just as beautiful and pure as we are. Don't let the fact that you were the victim of some sick bastard let you think you are less than anyone else!" Duo murmured something into his chest.

"Huh?"

"Bastards, more than one, don't know how many, lost count after five." Heero squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming past, and tightened his grip.

"Oh, Duo…," Duo noticed that Heero hadn't moved away from him yet and peeked up shyly at him through his bangs.

"Hee-chan?" Heero stroked his hair in a comforting gesture.

"Hai?"

"Don't you… hate me?" Heero laid his head on top of Duo's snuggling against him. As he spoke, he tried his best to control his raging emotions.

"Of course not, Shi-chan." Duo smiled meekly at the pet name.

"If I were disgusted in you because of that, I would have no right to be your friend." Duo, feeling much better in Heero's reassurance and the absence of the weight on his chest, let Heero lay him down on the bed, still embracing each other.

"So, you'll stay with me?" Heero smiled.

"Of course, and I'm gonna help you through this." The two snuggled together completely natural to them.

"Heero?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad we're friends." Heero's eyes softened with love and admiration for the American and his smile grew.

"Me, too, Duo-chan, me, too…"

*End Flashback*

Duo continued to sob, despite the happy memory.

'I want Heero…'

End Part Two

Truth or Dare Part 3

Quatre rested his head against the door finally giving up hope of gaining access to his hurting friend. He could feel it all in his heart… Duo's despair, his pain, his anguish… the horrible feeling of self-hatred and helplessness to do anything in the wake of a terrible pain. The incredible want to end it all, but not wanting to bring any pain to those around him. The boy was so terrified of so much, doubtful of so much, and had so very little happiness to grasp upon.

'And there's nothing I can do… oh, Duo, do you really think so little of yourself and us? Why won't you let us inside?"

As Duo and Quatre fled from the room, Heero shot a glare at Wufei so intense that Wufei seriously thought his heart was going to stop. And with that, he left in search of the braided pilot. Trowa stood up and stared at Wufei icily.

"Congratulations, I hope your happy, you should be ashamed of yourself." Trowa followed Heero. Wufei hung his head in shame.

'I-I never wanted to hurt him, maybe embarrass him a tiny bit, get some revenge, and get him to admit something about himself. If I had only thought of what could happen if my assumptions of him were wrong… I've been acting like that Dorlian bitch, judging people on how they grew up, Trowa's right, I should be ashamed of myself…'

Heero stormed to Duo's room as Quatre looked up, startled. He opened his mouth to ask what he was going to do, but halted as he saw the murderous expression in the taller boy's eyes.

"Heero, please be reasonable, I don't know why you're mad at Duo, but please-,"

"Step aside," Quatre swallowed nervously in the Perfect Soldier's wake and did as he was told. Heero knocked on the door.

"I told you to go away! I'm not opening the fucking door, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Duo's voice was thick with tears and emotion.

"It's me." Heero waited patiently for five minutes, then, the door swung open. Heero strode in and flung the door shut behind him so quickly Quatre never got the chance to sneak a peek inside the bedroom.

"Heero…" Trowa put his hands on Quatre's shoulders.

"Let's go to bed love."

"But… Duo…"

"There's nothing we can do tonight, we can talk to them in the morning, but it would be wise for us to trust Heero in this case, he will deal with this situation." Quatre admitted defeat, all signs of his previous drunkenness had vanished in the wake of the last half hour.

"Ok, I guess I'm too tired to deal with this with a cool head anyway." Trowa led him back to there room.

Heero slid into the room silently, feeling prepared for just about everything except this. Duo sat on the floor, tears still flowing, but he had stopped sobbing.

"God, you must think I'm so pathetic." Heero grabbed a towel that had been tossed carelessly on the floor and handed it to Duo. Duo murmured his thanks and dried his tears with it.

"No, not at all. You've kept you emotions bottled inside for way too long, besides, everyone needs to let go every once in a while. Now, are you okay?" Duo suddenly launched himself at Heero and wrapped his arms around his waist. Startled, Heero fell to the floor, but quickly recovered as Duo sobbed heart wrenchingly into his chest.

"Duo…"

"I made a complete ass of myself! If I had only kept my cool, everything would be fine, but no! I had to be weak and not they know not only that, but I cried! I'm so fucking worthless!" Heero gripped his shoulders and forced Duo to look at him.

"No! Not you, never you… Duo… we'll talk about this tomorrow morning, ok?" Duo nodded, exhausted. He gripped Heero's shirt in desperation.

"Heero, c-can you stay, just for tonight? I… I don't think… I don't want to be alone, not tonight." Heero picked him up effortlessly and walked to the bed.

"Baka! All you had to do was ask."

End Part 3

Truth or Dare Part 4

Duo searched blindly. Something was missing… something that had been there for so long… where was it? Something he wanted, something he needed, so badly, more than anything else, if he could only find if. Where? Something gripped him about his waist and a hand ran up his chest.

"So soft… pretty…," no, not this! Anything but this! He couldn't deal with this, and he was so close to finding what he had lost!

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in this part of the colony all by yourself? Don't cha know there are bad men out here?" Terrible laughter. "It's a good thing my boys and I found ya first, eh?" A hand cut off his screams and dragged him into the darkness. No! Someone, please! Help me! No, don't walk away, please, don't ingnore me! Onegai! Heero!

Duo awoke abruptly, placing his hand over his mouth to halt the screams. He hated his nightmares, and lately they were getting exponentially worse. Sometimes in his dreams he was no longer a child, but his own fifteen year old self, but he was just as helpless and terrified as when it had happened. Duo leaned back into the pillows and surveyed his surroundings. He wished there was a canyon he could jump into. He wasn't looking forward to explaining things to the others. And – wait a minute… where was Heero? He was the only one in the room. Duo shivered, suddenly feeling horribly alone and vulnerable. What he really wanted was to cuddle with the closest, willing, warm body. Abandoned again… the door opened. Duo sank deeper into the covers, trying to bury himself and make himself invisible to the intruder.

'I don't want to deal with you right now, please go away!' He thought, then sighed in relief when he saw it was just Heero, holding a tray in his hands. He shut the door behind him and locked it, making Duo feel much more secure. Heero turned to the bed and blinked in surprise.

"Oh, you're awake… I was hoping I would get back before – Oh, well," he placed the tray on the table near the bed. It was Duo's turn to blink.

"Um, where were you?"

"That's a secret, I'll tell you later, here, I brought you some food." Duo eyed him suspiciously. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Trowa made it. You've been through enough, you don't need food poisoning to top it off. When I told Trowa I needed to find something for you to eat, he practically jumped. He was probably glad to do something to help."

"Are you sure it's not poisoned." Heero handed him the tray and rolled his eyes again.

"Baka! It's all your favorites." Duo stared, chibi-eyed at the tray in awe: a large plate of apple crisp with ice cream and caramel sauce, a cup of hot chocolate, and a couple strips of bacon.

"Wow. Hee-chan, have I ever told you I love you?" Heero smirked.

"Eat." When Duo finished his breakfast, Heero placed the tray back on the table and slid into bed with Duo, snuggling against his best friend. Duo sighed as Heero's heat warned his weary bones.

"How is it you always know exactly what I need?" Heero smiled.

"Just lucky, I guess. Bad dreams?" Duo nodded.

"They're getting worse, too. It's hard to sleep anymore, so I'm so darn tired in the morning, it's like I never fell asleep at all." Duo sighed. Heero patted him on the head.

"Maybe we should make this a permanent arrangement?"

"Y-you'd do that for me? Doesn't it make you uncomfortable?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it helps a lot."

"Fine, then it's settled, I'll move my stuff to your room today."

"Heero…," Heero got out of bed.

"Ready to greet your anxious public?"

"Do I have to?" Heero smiled sympathetically.

"I'm afraid so, don't worry, I'm sure Quatre's section will be the same as mine was."

"Only because he's too kind…," Duo murmured.

"Everything's going to be ok, you'll see. Now, I'm giving you thirty minutes, if you're not in the living room by then, I'm dragging you out, dressed or no." Duo blushed and nodded.

"K." Heero left, a smile evident in both his face and his eyes.

End Part 4 


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare 2

Duo opened his door cautiously, looking both ways before going out into the hallway.

'Sugoi, the coast is clear, now, maybe I can escape…,' he sneaked along the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Heero asked from behind him. Duo jumped.

"Waaah! N-nowhere!"

"You weren't planning on leaving, were you?" Duo twiddled his thumbs.

"Um… kinda." Heero grabbed Duo by the sleeve and towed him behind him.

"Noooo! I don't want to!" Heero smirked at Duo's antics as he led him to the kitchen. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei looked up at Heero and Duo.

'He _looks_ okay…,' Trowa thought. Duo kept his head bowed, his long bangs obscuring his face. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen. Heero nudged him forward. Quatre was the first to break the stillness. He walked over to Duo and hugged him. Duo sunk into the hug, laying his head against Quatre's shoulder. Quatre rubbed at his back, laying his head on the top of Duo's.

"Are you ok?" Quatre murmured. Duo nodded.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. I'm ok." Quatre looked at him.

"That's bullshit," he snapped. Wufei stared at the short blonde. He had never seen Winner raise his voice like that. He tried to sneak away, not wanting to see Duo and Quatre fighting over something he had no real experience with, but Trowa had a firm grip on his arm. Quatre grabbed Duo's arms so he couldn't get away.

"I am your friend, and I know when you are hurting. Just because something happened a long time ago doesn't mean that it isn't any less painful." Duo shook his head.

"But, it shouldn't bother me so much anymore. Besides, it's embarrassing. How can things stay the same when you know something like that?" Trowa released Wufei and walked over to Duo, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Because, you haven't changed. You're still the same person we've always known, the only thing that has changed is that we know more about you." Trowa glared at Wufei.

"And some of us are more the wiser because of it, but it doesn't change you or how we feel about you. We just wish you had told us about it so we could help you," Trowa's glare turned to Heero, "the both of you. Though, I am glad you had _someone_ to talk to." Heero shrugged.

"I promised I wouldn't." Wufei finally walked over, shyly.

"Duo, I need to apologize-,"

"Wufei, don't, it's ok-,"

"No, Duo, it's _not_. I made a wrong assumption about you and tried to get you to admit something that was not only untrue, but even if it was, it would be inappropriate for me, or anyone else, to ask. So, I'm sorry, I got carried away. I don't know what's best for you, only you do, and I shouldn't have assumed things based on your background. I don't want to be that kind of person." Duo hugged Wufei.

"It's ok, I forgive you. I know how things looked. I'm from L2, I was homeless, I'm not a virgin, I managed to survive though I had very little education and no official job. But, you're right, you shouldn't have assumed that I was a prostitute just because of how I used to live and you had no right to ask that of me. You… you hurt me, but I still forgive you. I was worried what all of you would think if you knew that I had been raped, but I assumed the worse. I… I insulted you by thinking you would treat me any less because of that. I'm sorry, too." Wufei patted Duo's shoulder.

"It's ok, I don't think any less of you, none of us do. We're just sorry for how things were when you were a child. And if there's anything we can do for you, you'll let us know now, right?" Duo nodded. Trowa sighed.

"Now that that's over with, can we please clean up the TV room, it's still a mess from last night." Duo blushed, realizing what his sudden exclamations last night had done to his friends. Heero had been right, he had been so wrong about his friends and while that made him feel sad about misjudging them, he also felt so much better about everything. He felt tears fall from his eyes.

"Please help me," he cried meekly. His friends surrounded him and hugged him from all sides.

"It's going to be ok, now," Heero murmured softly in his ear. Duo found he could easily believe him because, for the first time in a very long time, he felt whole.

End of Truth of Dare

There's gonna be two more stories after this one. So, tell me, what kind of drinking games do you guys play?


End file.
